One Kiss From You
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA][SONGFIC] Eles se amavam há muito tempo, mas mantinham isso em segredo. Até que um dia, tudo vem à tona. [SSHG]


_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you_

_A love long and true_

_We'll go on and on and_

_I don't wanna hear that I'm too young_

_To know it's love that makes me feel this way_

_'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun_

_To know it's shining on me every day_

_When it's warm outside_

_And the look in your eyes_

_Is longing to show me the way_

_I don't want to wait_

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly_

_I see the road laid out in front of me_

_You give me strength, you give me hope_

_And when you hold me in your arms_

_You make me whole_

_And I don't know just what I would do_

_Without one kiss from you_

_I don't wanna hear my time will come_

_When it feels like it's already here_

_We should learn to walk before we run_

_But why go anywhere when you're so near_

_'Cause when I reach out to you_

_So sad and confused_

_And feeling like I could cry_

_You dry my eyes_

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly_

_I see the road laid out in front of me_

_You give me strength, you give me hope_

_And when you hold me in your arms_

_You make me whole_

_And I don't know just what I would do_

_Without one kiss from you_

_I'm dreaming of one kiss from you_

_A love long and true_

_We'll go on and on and_

_I'm looking for one kiss goodnight_

_To last all my life_

_On and on and_

_Just one kiss from you, and suddenly_

_I see the road laid out in front of me_

_You give me strength, you give me hope_

_And when you hold me in your arms_

_You make me whole_

_And I don't know just what I would do_

_Without one kiss from you_

_I'm looking for one kiss goodnight_

_To last all my life_

_(One kiss from you/ Britney Spears)_

Era o dia da sua formatura. Enfim sairia de Hogwarts e enfrentaria o mundo agora como uma bruxa maior de idade. Ainda não sabia o que escolher estava em dúvida sobre ser auror ou medi-bruxa. A única certeza que tinha era a de que naquele dia falaria para ele tudo o que guardou durante aqueles longos anos.

Não conseguia entender o verdadeiro motivo de estar apaixonada por ele; era um homem tão frio e antipático, além de ser bruto e totalmente anti-social e para completar seu cabelo parecia ter um estranho aspecto de oleosidade. Nada podia fazer se o amava tanto, é verdade que às vezes queria se matar por isso, mas sempre foi covarde o bastante para concretizar de tal idéia.

Acordou bem cedo, tomou banho, desceu para tomar café e depois voltou para dormitório com o fim de ajeitar as coisas antes do baile. Experimentou o vestido que usaria novamente, dando os últimos "retoques", escolheu o sapato entre os vários que já tinha e isso já era o bastante. Quanto ao baile, poderia dizer que estava tudo "às ordens", agora cuidaria do principal: ia se se declarar ao homem que amou durante tanto tempo.

Saiu do dormitório na hora em que as companheiras de quarto começariam a se arrumar para o baile. Ignorou as perguntas de Harry e Rony, quando passou por eles na Sala Comunal. Não podia parar. Qualquer coisa poderia faze-la desistir.

Seguiu para as masmorras e a cada passo que dava seu coração batia mais forte. Depois do que pareceram horas, parou em frente a uma porta de madeira, respirou fundo e com muito cuidado, girou a maçaneta lentamente até abrir a porta e entrar na sala.

Por um minuto quis desistir quando viu a sala, aparentemente, sem ninguém. Entrou totalmente no local e foi até uma porta que se encontrava do lado do armário de poções. E foi lá que o viu. Sentado em uma cama, com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Aproximou-se do homem, mas antes que pudesse proferir alguma palavra, ele disse:

"O que você faz aqui?"- disse sem nem mesmo olhar para o rosto da garota.

"Bem, professor, eu..."- falou Hermione sem saber o que dizer.

"Não me diga que veio aqui fazer alguma pergunta sobre a minha matéria. Se eu não me engano, a srta. deveria estar, exatamente nesse minuto, se arrumando para o baile de formatura, não?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Mas a Srta. preferiu perturbar a minha paz, não é mesmo? É algo bem típico de você, Granger. Todos esses anos atrapalhando minha aula fazendo perguntas que muitas vezes nem eu saberia responder. A Srta. sempre achou que sabia de tudo, não é mesmo?"

E sem deixar Hermione responder, continuou:

"Infelizmente eu devo concordar que a Srta. sabe mesmo de muitas coisas. Mas tem uma que você só ficará sabendo agora."- calou-se por alguns instantes e logo depois, continuou- "É uma coisa muito desagradável, mas que eu tive que guardar durante esses sete anos que a Srta. foi minha aluna. E não poderia ser diferente. Eu sou seu professor e, conseqüentemente, você é minha aluna, como poderia ter acontecido isso? Nem eu mesmo sei. Mas se soubesse, faria tudo para voltar no tempo e evitar que acontecesse."

"Professor, o que o Sr. está tentando dizer?"- disse Hermione já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

"É simples. Eu, Severo Snape, ex-comensal da morte, estou, infelizmente, apaixonado, perdidamente e de uma forma bem idiota, pela Srta."

Hermione manteve-se calada, até sentir que o ar tinha voltado aos seus pulmões. Então, sem poder acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, disse:

"Mas, professor, eu sinto o mesmo pelo Sr."

"Sente? Mesmo assim é impossível algo acontecer."

"Por que? Hoje é meu último dia na Escola, a partir de amanhã não serei mais aluna."

"Hermione, eu sou um velho. Você é muito nova para saber o que quer da vida. Não posso prende-la ao meu lado quando ainda tem tanta coisa para viver."

A garota se aproximou do professor, ajoelhou-se de frente a ele e disse:

"Mas eu não me preocupo com a sua idade ou com a minha. Quero apenas viver o que estou sentido."

Snape a olhou pela primeira vez naquele dia e disse:

"Saia daqui antes que eu não responda mais pelos meus atos."

A garota continuou olhando-o como se o desafiasse e ele, sem segurar mais a vontade que sentia, a beijou apaixonadamente. Era um beijo quase selvagem, queriam recuperar naquele beijo o tempo perdido, queriam sentir, pelo menos uma vez, aquela sensação. Depois de minutos separaram-se em busca de ar e Snape foi o primeiro a falar:

"Hermione, por Merlim, saia daqui."

"Não, Severo, dessa vez eu sinto muito em não obedece-lo."

"E o seu baile?"

"Não me importo. A única pessoa com quem eu quero passar meu último dia aqui é com você."

E sem deixa-lo falar mais nada, o beijou novamente, com a mesma intensidade de antes. Mas um beijo somente não foi o necessário para expressar todo o sentimento que os dois guardaram por tanto tempo. Amaram-se como se aquele fosse o último dia da vida dos dois.

Muito tempo depois, exausta por todos os acontecimentos das últimas horas, Hermione adormeceu nos braços do professor, mas antes sentiu os lábios do amado nos seus pela última vez naquela noite. E ela sabia que não era um beijo de adeus, mas apenas um beijo de boa noite. E seria assim, para o resto da vida dos dois.

**Nota da Autora**: Nossa, minha primeira SS/HG, se tiver ruim, podem dizer...hehehe...bem, estou tão emocionada que nem sei o que fale...heheheh...ops...escreva...hehehe...Bem, se puderem, mandem reviews, ok?

Beijos

Manu Black


End file.
